Marie McDores' first year at Hogwarts
by Paige Joy
Summary: Minerva and Albus' daughter, Marie starts Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Better than it sounds. Sequeal of 'Surpise'. Works as a stand alone. ON HIATUS!
1. Maries eleventh birthday

_**Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter, the great J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own Marie McDore. :P**_

_**A/N: For those of you who read **_**Surprise_ this is the first chapter of the promised sequel. Marie's first yeat at Hogwarts! I hope to be updating at least once a week, fingers crossed life won't get in the way too much lol.  
Enjoy!_**

* * *

-CHAPTER ONE-

**Marie's eleventh birthday**

Minerva lay in the arms of her husband eleven years after the birth of their daughter Marie. It was the night before Marie would get her letter telling her of her place at Hogwarts. Minerva knew it was going to be hard on her daughter, and the thought of her daughter becoming independent scared her, so she turned over, pulled herself closer to Albus and buried her head in his chest.

"Tabby?" Albus brushed a loose strand of raven hair from her face and held her tight.

"What's Marie going to say when she receives her letter?"

"She's going to be so excited. You know she can't wait to start school."

"I know. But, what about what the other children will do?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we need to, my love. Now, I think we should both get some rest before Marie comes in, in a few hours to wake us both." Albus smiled and kissed Minerva's forehead.

"Good night, Albus." Minerva raised her head slightly and lovingly kissed Albus before falling back to sleep in his arms.

At six the next morning, Marie called her house elf to help her out of bed and into her wheelchair. Making sure she was fairly presentable, Marie thanked the elf and went rushing into her parents' room to wake them up. It was her eleventh birthday and she knew she would get her Hogwarts letter. She was ecstatic!

"Mommy! Dad!" Marie grabbed the corner of the duvet and pulled it off her parents' sleeping forms. Minerva squealed as the coldness of the room hit her and Albus pulled her closer.

"Mmm ... Happy birthday kitten." Minerva pulled herself up and embraced her daughter.

"Happy birthday, tabby kitten." Albus too embraced his daughter.

"Thanks." Marie giggled and held onto Minerva's hand. "Can I open my presents please?"

"Let's get you dressed, first." Minerva smiled, transfigured her nightgown into a set of emerald robes and followed her daughter to her room, leaving Albus smiling goofily to himself.

Half an hour later and the McDore family were sat in-front of the fire as Marie opened her gifts from the Hogwarts faculty and family, leaving her parents presents until last, just like she did every year. So far she had received; a new Quidditch book from Rolanda Hooch, her own cauldron and potions book from Severus Snape, a healing kit from Poppy Pomfrey, a new set of quills and inks from Pomona sprout and a new charmed wheelchair cover that will change to her house colours and hold the house badge when she was sorted in just a few months time.

"The last two. Which would you like to open first?" Albus said from his armchair where he and Minerva were snuggled up.

"Yours please, dad."

"Of course, kitten." Minerva handed Marie her father's gift.

"Thanks." Marie carefully pulled off the sparkling purple wrapping paper. "Oh, dad." Marie's eyes sparkled as she licked her lips. "They're great! Thank you." Marie went over to her father and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't think you'll be eating all of those today missy." Minerva laughed. Marie had her father's sweet tooth.

"Yes, mommy." Marie winked at her father.

"Here you go sweetie." Minerva passed Marie her gift. Marie opened the small jewellery box and gasped at the necklace that lay inside.

"Mom, it's beautiful."

"Look inside."

Marie opened the heart shaped locket. On the left hand side was a photo of her father, on the right was a photo of herself and Minerva.

"Mom, I – I don't know what to say." Marie threw her arms around Minerva the best she could.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Minerva took the necklace and fastened it around her daughters' neck. "Beautiful." Minerva conjured a hand mirror and handed it to Marie.

"This is the best birthday ever." Marie smiled widely at her parents and embraced them both. "Thank you."

"So, what do you want to do today, kitten?"

"Spend the rest of the day with the best people in the world."

"Oh, and who would they be?"

"You two of course!" Marie giggled as her father pretended to be shocked while her mother pretended to faint into Albus' arms. Stopping their little act, Minerva and Albus stood a few feet away from their daughter and bowed low.

"Your wish is our command." The pair chanted together. Marie burst out laughing at their antics, but as the tears started to trickle, she started to struggle for breath. Minerva snapped up and went straight to her daughter as quick as her legs would carry her.

"I'm here, tabby kitten." Minerva pulled Marie into her lap in-front of the fire while the fit passed.

"You pair need to stop doing this to me." Marie managed to squeak as she gained her breathing again. Albus chuckled, but Minerva glared at him. "Lighten up, mom. I'm fine." Marie hugged her mom to reassure her. "Now how about a - " Marie was cut short by a knocking on the window. Albus let the owl in, which swooped down next to Minerva and handed her Marie's letter before taking off back out of the open window. Once the owl had taken flight, Minerva handed Marie the letter and she opened it eagerly.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)_

"Wow. It seems weird reading all your titles in mom handwriting, dad." Marie smiled and carried on.

_Dear Miss McDore,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

"Yes!" Marie shouted at the top of her voice.

"I take that you want to start in September?"

"Yes mommy." Marie dug out the enclosed list and skimmed it over. "Does this mean we get to go on a shopping trip?"

"Yes, Marie. Yes." Albus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Minerva relax slightly.

"Can we go today?" Marie looked from her father to her mother, waiting for an answer.

"Perhaps in a couple of weeks." Minerva replied.

"But – "

"No 'buts' missy. What your mother says, goes."

"Why can't we go mom?"

"Because it's the last week of the year. And you know it's hard for us to escape for even a couple of hours at the moment."

Marie sighed, "Okay, mom."

"Now, how about a picnic out by the lake?"

"Okay." Marie hugged Minerva. She never could stay angry at her mother for very long. "Can Rolanda and Poppy come?"

"Of course." Minerva pulled her daughter close, kissed her temple and set her back in her chair.

"Why don't you go and get the girls?"

"Okay."

"And don't forget Pomona." Albus called after Marie, whom had already zoomed out the door.

Albus joined Minerva on the couch and pulled her close. Minerva relaxed in Albus' arms and smiled.

"You okay, my love?"

"I'm fine, Albus." Minerva pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. Albus deepened the kiss and pulled Minerva into his lap. She moaned as she felt his manhood press into her thigh. The pair stayed entwined until they were interrupted by their daughter and friends.

"Merlin, can't you pair keep your hands off each other?" Rolanda chuckled. The other girls joined in the giggling as Minerva turned a bright shade of red and buried her face in Albus' beard.

"Come on Ro, it's not like you and Pom don't do it." Marie said from the front of the small group. Minerva giggled and sat up slightly. "Now then, how about we go and have that picnic and celebrate my birthday?"

***

Three hours later and everyone was sat at the edge of the lake with their feet in the cool water, just relaxing, all bloated with food and rink. Marie was sat with Rolanda and Pomona, while Minerva and Albus were practically sat on top of each other a few feet away. Poppy had already gone back up to the castle not so long ago, claiming she was meeting Severus for 'business'.

"Min?" Albus nuzzled Minerva's neck.

"Hmm?"

"How about we let Marie got into Hogsmeade with Ro and Pom, and spend the afternoon in our room?" Albus shifted so he was sat behind Minerva, his legs either side of her.

"I don't know, Albus." Minerva lent her head back into Albus and closed her eyes. Albus snaked his arms around her thin waist and held her close. Feeling so safe and comfortable, Minerva started to doze off to sleep.

"Marie, look." Roland poked Marie and pointed at Minerva.

"Don't even think about it, Ro." Marie raised an eyebrow at the woman sitting next to her.

"And why ever not?"

"You know she hasn't slept in weeks." Marie used her stern voice, which she had inherited from her mother.

"I know." Rolanda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Still, would be fun to push her in."

"If you're not careful, Rolanda Hooch, then you'll find yourself at the bottom of the lake." Huffing, Marie asked Pomona to sit her back in her chair, and without thinking twice, she pushed both Rolanda and her lover into the lake.

***

As the day started to draw to an end, Rolanda and Pomona dragged themselves from the water, and over to Albus, Minerva and Marie. Minerva was still sound asleep in her husbands' arms, while Marie was reading her new Qudditch book.

"We're heading off now. Good night."

"Good night, girls." Albus said, not taking his eyes off his wife.

"Good night aunt Ro." Marie closed her book and hugged Rolanda then Pomona. "Good night aunt Pom."

"Good night, chick."

"Look after your parents."

"Will do." Marie smiled and waved as her aunts walked back to the castle. "Should we get mom inside, dad?" Marie asked as she looked down at her father.

"Yes, I think you're right, kitten." In one swift motion, Albus scooped up Minerva in his arms and headed to the castle with their daughter at his side.

Almost an hour later, and the McDore family was sat on the floor in front of the fire.

"Did you enjoy today?"

"Yes! Mom, it was the best birthday ever. Thank you. Both of you."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did Ro and Pom end up in the lake?" Minerva was now sat plaiting Maries' beautiful, waist long, raven hair.

"Aunt Ro wanted to push you into the lake while you were asleep. She said it would be funny, so, I pushed her and Pom in." Marie giggled as she remembered the pair of them screaming and splashing her wheelchair whenever she went to the waters edge. Minerva too, started to laugh, but the stifled yawn both girls made, did not go unnoticed by Albus.

"Come on, I think it's time for bed." Albus scooped Marie up, carried her to her room and placed her in her double bed. Minerva pulled the satin and silk covers up to her daughters' shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, my special kitten."

"'Night, mom."

"Good night, little tabby." Albus too, kissed his daughter.

"'Night, dad." Marie said, but instead of letting him go, she pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Make sure mom rests. She doesn't look very well."

"I promise." With another peck on the cheek, Albus blew the last candle out, pulled Minerva into his arms and closed the door behind them.

Laying down, Albus pulled Minerva close, brushed a few stray strands of gorgeous hair from her perfect face and looked into her emerald orbs. Minerva held onto her husband and gazed into his brilliant blues.

"Tabby, please, I need to know if you're alright."

"Albus, I'm fine, just a little tired." Minerva smiled weakly and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm worried about you, Min. And so is our daughter."

"Marie?"

"Yes. She told me to make sure you rested because you don't look too good."

Minerva sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm fine."

"If you insist, my love." Albus placed a gentle kiss on Minervas' lips whispering, "Sleep well."

"I love you, Albus."

"I love you too, my dear." Albus pulled Minerva closer and held her tight throughout the night.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading along! All suggestions and thoughts are very much welcomed. It always makes me smile when I recieve a review. Feel free to PM me and I promise I will reply to anything that I recieve (including reviews). Thanks once again!  
Take care,  
Paige x**_


	2. A family

_**A/N: Great thanks to all you lovely people who have read and reviewed! Here's Chapter Two.  
Enjoy!**_  


* * *

  
-CHAPTER TWO-

**A family?**

The next week passed quickly for the trio, and was spent the same way as every other day. Minerva awoke before the others, kissing Albus to wake him, waking Marie and helping her get ready for the day, before going to breakfast. After breakfast, Minerva taught her lessons, Albus attended his meetings, while Marie would often spend her time in one of three places; the library, edge of the lake, or Minerva's office. Today though, was going to be different. It was the first day of the summer holiday. The first day out of seven weeks without the other students. Yes, Marie would miss the few friends she had made, but now she could what she wanted, when she wanted. That started with a lie in and breakfast in bed. At eleven Minerva came to see Marie.

"Knock, knock."

"Hi, mom."

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Minerva walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm good." Marie put down her quill and smiled brightly at her mother. "Are you?"

Minerva sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her daughter. "I'm fine sweetie." Minerva smiled sweetly at her beautiful little girl.

"You're not sleeping again, right?" Marie starred knowingly at Minerva as she shifted her gazed from her daughter to her hands. "You're wearing yourself out mom." Marie squeezed her mothers hand. "Mom?"

"I'll be fine, Marie." Minerva tried to reassure her daughter, but it did little to change Marie's feelings.

"Mother, please, talk to me. Or even dad."

"Not now, my dear." Minerva squeezed Marie's hand. "Are you coming to join me for an early lunch?"

"He's gone again, isn't he?"

Minerva hung her head. Sometimes her daughter was too intelligent for her own good.

"Lunch?"

Marie sighed, her mother was so stubborn, "Okay."

Twenty minutes later and mother and daughter were sat eating lunch in the living room. _'Well, at least she's eating'_ Marie thought to herself, as she watched her mother eat. Her father was spending more and more time away from home, and every time he was away, her mother would hear nothing from him. She would go mad with worry, stop sleeping (not that she was doing that anyway), she would refuse to eat and after that, she would teach and only speak to Marie ... and other members of staff if need be. Marie hoped that the summer holiday would pass quickly ... for both of her parents.

***

Two nights later and Marie had stayed up after her mother, who had spent the entire day grading her final essays and writing first year letters. After an hour or so of reading her book, Marie heard faint sobs coming from the direction of her mothers' room. Placing her book on the coffee table, she made her way to her moms' room. Peering in, she saw Minerva curled up on her fathers' side of the bed, a photo clutched to her chest with tears streaming down her cheeks. Marie got as close to the bed as he could and got into it, pulling herself to Minerva and cradling her as she cried. Marie wasn't sure how she was going to help her mother this time.

Minerva took comfort in laying in her daughters' arms with the photo of Albus still clutched to her chest. Albus had just left one morning three days ago, leaving her with a single rose and a simple not stating that he was going away for a few days, for her not worry and look after Marie. Before, he had at least said goodbye to the two of them before leaving. This was too much. She needed her husband. She needed to be a family again, for longer than a week at a time. Holding the photo tighter, Minerva allowed the tears to flow and for sleep to overcome her.

Marie continued to hold her mother through the night, refusing to sleep, she just watched over her mom while she slept. At some point during the night, Minerva started to have a nightmare, screaming out for Albus. Try as she might, Marie just couldn't calm her mother. She just held her, running her finger through her hair in an attempt to sooth her. Nothing worked, not even her singing. So, against her best judgment, Marie woke her mom and held her close.

"It's okay, mommy. It was just a dream." Marie soothed.

Minerva just kept asking for Albus in a whispered tine as she clung to her only daughter. She let the tears pour as she wished for Albus. Wished for him to come to her, alive and in one piece.

As if Albus could hear his wife's wishes, he grabbed the portkey back to Hogwarts, leaving Tonks and Lupin at the campsite. He appeared in the living room, in front of the dying fire. It took only seconds for him to her his bearings and rush to the master bedroom. The sight before his caused his breath to catch and his heart to skip a beat. His wife was being cradled by their daughter as she cried herself back to sleep, still clutching the photo of Albus to her chest. Albus noticed that Marie had shivered and went to close the door, but it was too late, Marie had noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Dad." She gasped, causing Minerva to jolt up, dragging her from the sleep that was once again overcoming her. Fresh tears started to run down Minervas' cheeks as she jumped up and threw herself into Albus' strong arms.

"Albus." She whispered into his ear as if he was a dream.

"I'm here Min. I'm here." Albus held his wife close as she wept, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I didn't think you would –"

"Shh, Min. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere tabby. I promise." Albus scooped Minerva up and placed her on the bed with Marie, quickly changing his robes before joining his two girls. Albus lay in the middle, Minerva on his right and Marie on his left. Both were curled up to him, each with an arm over his waist so they could hold hands. Minerva sighed contently, resting her head on Albus' chest, sleep came easily. Marie too, rested her head on her fathers' chest, her head gently against her mothers'. Sleep came quickly for Marie. Albus lay there, running his fingers through his wives beautiful hair, while rubbing soft circles on their daughters' back. Sleep had always been painful for Marie, even now, she had the beginnings of pain etched on her face. Smiling down at his two beautiful angels, Albus slipped into a sleep full of dreams of Minerva and Marie.

***

The next day, Marie spent in her room reading, writing one of her many stories and sketching her mother and father. The rain was falling against the window and the castle was as draftee as ever. Her parents had forced her to stay in her room where it was warm because of the added spells and charms that were cast upon her room. She hated not being able to leave her bedroom, but then again, her parents did get most of the day to themselves. Marie smiled at the thought of Albus making her mother happy in the room next door, but she quickly dismissed the image before it could develop any further. As Marie engrossed herself in her sketching once more, the day flew by. She didn't even realise it was time for dinner until Minerva brought it in to her. Minerva left her daughter to eat, after leaving the tray next to her on the bed. Marie glanced at her food, but paid no attention to it and carried on with the task at hand.

Almost an hour later, Minerva went to check on her daughter. As she stuck her head 'round the door, she immediately noticed the untouched food and her little girl slouched over her large sketch book, the quill in her hand moving rapidly over the page.

"Sweetheart?" Minerva slipped into the room and silently shut the door behind her.

"Hi mom." Marie didn't look up from what she was doing as her hand continued to gracefully glide over the page.

"Are you okay, kitten?"

"Yes."

"You've not touched your food." Minerva sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the drawing on Maries' lap.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat, sweetie."

"I'm fine." Marie kept her eyes on the sketch that she was finishing off.

"Darling?" Minerva starred at the picture as Marie finished it, putting her quill down and looking rather proud with herself, but also kind of sad. "That's beautiful."

"Thanks." Marie finally looked up at her mother, who had tears glistening in her eyes. Marie reached for her mother and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry."

"What for, kitten?"

"For drawing you and dad without me."

"It's okay, my dear. But, if you don't mind my asking, why _didn't_ you draw yourself with us?"

"I don't know." Marie hung her head as she held the tears back. She'd been doing a lot of thinking while she was copped up in her room. "Sometime I just don't think you love me anymore"

"Kitten, whatever made you think that?" Minerva pulled her daughter onto her lap and held her as the tears fell.

"I can't do everything a normal kid can, I spend most of the time on my own, we don't have days and weeks away from the castle together and you and dad spend rainy days together, while I'm stuck in here with nothing but my books for company." Once Marie had finished her little speech, the tears were falling heavily despite Minervas' soothing words.

"My special girl. How could we not love you? You're perfect. We don't mean to hurt you, kitten." Minerva kissed the top of Maries' head. "Nothing is _ever_ going to change the way we feel about you."

"Really?" Marie sniffed.

"Really. And if you want us all to yourself, away from the castle, then, as long as your father is okay with it, we will go and stay at McGonagall Manor for the rest of the holiday." Minerva smiled sweetly as her little girl nodded against her chest.

"Can I stay with you and dad tonight?"

"Of course, my dear." Lovingly, Minerva picked up Marie, whom held her quill and sketch pad, and carried her to the master bedroom, where Albus was waiting for his wife.

"Ah, I see we have a visitor." Albus smiled widely at the two wonderful women in-front of him. Seeing that Marie had her head buried in Minervas' chest, and the single tear that had managed to trickle down his wives cheek. Albus stood and took his wife into his arms and held their daughter between them. He placed a kiss on his daughters' head and one on his wives forehead before leading them to the bed and holding them both close as they cried themselves to sleep.

The nest morning, Minerva awoke to find that Albus was gazing into her emerald orbs.

"Sleep well, my love?" Albus whispered so not to wake his slumbering princess.

"Not really."

"Why's that, tabby?" Albus watched as Minervas' emotions conflicted in her eyes, before she decided to tell Albus about her conversation she had with their daughter. When she had finished Albus gently, lovingly kissed away the tears that had started to silently roll down his angels cheeks.

"There, there angel." Albus soothed.

"And on top of that, I think I'm pregnant."

"Tabby, that's wonderful."

"No it's not. How on earth are we going to tell Marie? She already thinks we don't love her because of her disability. How would she react to us having another child?"

"Shh. We'll go see Poppy today and get you checked over. Best not worry until we know for sure." Albus passionately kissed Minerva while running her fingers soothingly through her hair. When the need for air become too great. Minerva broke the kiss and nodded her agreement of seeing Poppy.

Almost two hours later, the sun was shining brightly through the crack in the golden curtains and Marie started to stir. Minerva and Albus had not gone back to sleep, but had stayed up discussing the latest articles they had both read in hushed whispers.

"Morning." Maries' voice was heavy with sleep as she pulled herself to her father.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Marie smiled ay her mother as she lent over Albus and brushed a few loose stands of raven hair from her face. "I love you, my special little kitten."

"I love you too, little tabby." Albus pulled Marie close and kissed the top of her head.

"I know." Marie nodded and held onto her mothers hand whilst she clung onto her fathers' night shirt.

"I don't know about my special girls, but I'm hungry. How about breakfast?

"Breakfast in bed?" Marie asked her father, her brilliant blue orbs twinkled in the captivating Dumbledore way.

"Of course, my dear." Albus clicked his fingers and one of the house elves, Winky, appeared at the foot of the bed. Albus ordered pancakes for everyone, pumpkin juice for Marie, and tea for Minerva and himself.

"That was great!" Marie hugged her father once he had finished his breakfast.

"Quiet alright, little tabby." Albus gave Marie a peck on the cheek before turning his attention to Minerva.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"I'm okay." Minerva rested her head on Albus' chest and closed her eyes. Albus ran his fingers gently through her hair. Sighing, he looked at Marie with raised eyebrows, knowing that his wife was falling asleep and that his daughter wouldn't be impressed, Albus decided to keep his mouth shut.

Later that day, Albus, Marie and Minerva were sat in the private section of the hospital wing. Minerva was lay on the bed, holding Albus' hand while Poppy checked her over. Marie sat next to Albus in he chair, watching intently at the scene in-front of her.

"Min..." Poppy stood at the foot of the bed and glared at her best friend. Minerva knew what was coming next , so she buried her head in Albus' chest and let the tears flow. Albus nodded to Poppy, indicating for her to go ahead. "... I'm afraid to say, you're pregnant Min. Now, you know that it was a miracle that Marie survived, but, I don't think your second child is going to survive, Minerva. I'm sorry." A single tear rolled down Poppy's cheek as she informed the family of their child. Nodding, Albus picked up a sobbing Minerva and strolled briskly out of the wing. Marie followed quickly behind, trying to hide the tears that were silently falling, despite her protest.

When the trio arrived at their chambers, Albus lay a now sleeping Minerva on the couch and embraced Marie.

"How about we go and spend the rest of the holiday at McGonagall Manor?"

"Please. Maybe mom will rest better there."

"I hope so kitten."


	3. McGonagall Manor

**_A/N: Great thanks to all you lovely people out there that have sent in a review! I love them all! I hope you all continue to enjoy! xx_**

* * *

-CHAPTER THREE-

**McGonagall Manor**

Over the next few hours, Minerva stayed asleep, dreaming of the day that she and Albus declared their love for each other.

_Flashback_

_Minerva sat in her living room, reading over the letter she had received informing her of her mothers' passing, for what felt like the millionth time. As she finally let the exhaustion over take her, her thoughts naturally drifted to Albus Dumbledore. Gods, how she loved him. Her dreams were of Albus as her husband, then he would leave her because she was carrying his child. That nightmare, had kept Minerva from telling the handsome man how she felt._

_It couldn't have been long since she had drifted to sleep, when she felt a hand grasp hers. She didn't panic as she knew of only one man that could send warmth to her centre through a single touch. Against her many protests, her eyes opened and she looked into the loving blue orbs that still held the power to captivate her after twenty years._

_"Albus." Minerva whispered._

_"Minerva." Albus smiled sweetly as he gently whipped away the remainder of her tears with his thumb. Minerva reached for Albus' hand and held it as fresh tears started to fall. Albus scooped his tabby up and took her to her bedroom._

_"I miss her, Albus." Minerva turned her head and buried it in Albus' chest._

_"I know, my dear." As Albus lay Minerva on the bed, she clung to the front of his robes and pulled him down next to her._

_"Don't leave me."_

_"I'm not going anywhere. I love you, tabby. I could never leave you."_

_Smiling, Minerva passionately kissed Albus. When the need for oxygen broke the pair apart, Minerva whispered, "I love you too, Albus." Minerva rested her head against Albus' chest and closed her eyes, receiving the best nights sleep in a very long time._

_End flashback_

As she opened her eyes, she saw her daughter and husband silently packing a few things into a suit case. Smiling, Minerva pulled herself upright.

"Going somewhere, are we?"

Albus waltzed to Minerva, scooped her up and spun her around, causing her to squeal. "McGonagall Manor, my love!" Minerva pulled herself close to Albus when he stopped spinning and nuzzled his neck.

"We thought it would be nice to have a holiday. And you seem to relax better at the manor, mom." Marie had stopped packing the clothes she had chosen to take and went over to her parents.

"Thank you, kitten." Minerva wiggled out of her husbands' arms and embraced her daughter.

"It's okay, mommy. We're almost ready to go."

"I'll get changed then." Minerva jumped up and half ran, half walked to the bedroom, with Albus close on her tail.

"How are we feeling, Min?"

"Better." Turning around in her fresh robes, Minerva threw her arms around Albus' neck, engaging him in a heated kiss. "I'm glad we're getting away from the castle." She whispered when the kiss was broken.

"It was all Marie's idea." Albus winked.

"I'll thank her." Pecking Albus on the cheek, she gracefully 'floated' to the living room where Marie was now sat with her heavy travelling cloak on, waiting for her parents.

"Come on. Anyone would think you were have a quick one before we left."

"Oi, missy. Since when were you so cheeky?" Minerva scolded her daughter as her cheeks turned a scarlet colour.

"Since I started spending my days in dads' office." Marie grinned as she watched her mother turn 'round to face her father and gave him her sternest teachers glares before stating, "You'll be sleeping in the spare room." Marie knew her mother was enjoying it though, her eyes were sparkling with humour. Silently, Albus grabbed the portkey and waited for his girls to touched it before he activated it. All three felt the familiar pulling at their navels for seconds before they gently landed in the beautiful countryside of Scotland.

***

The vast green countryside surrounded the beautiful white castle. Loch Ness was visible to the east of the grounds, where it reflected the setting sun with grace.

"It's beautiful." Marie gapped so she starred at the grounds. "I've never seen it like this before." Marie let go of her parents' hand and headed forward.

"Shall we follow lead, tabby?" Albus pulled Minerva into his arms and brushed his lips against hers.

"We better not leave her to wonder, Albus." Minerva held her husbands hand and gently pulled him towards the manor. The couple had spent many nights under the stars and setting sun, often in a passionate entwine. Minerva would be lying if she said it wasn't tempting to engage in such activities again. Smiling, Minerva slowed her pace to match that of her husbands, while Marie zoomed ahead, taking in everything she could.

The family arrived at the large double oak doors, almost an hour after leaving the castle. Minerva was in Albus' arms and Marie had charmed her wheelchair to drive itself while she closed her eyes. Albus opened the door and followed Marie into the living room, with Minerva in his arms. Placing Minerva in their usual chair, Albus banished their luggage to their rooms and helped Marie to her room, leaving a now slumbering Minerva to her dreams.

Up in Maries' room, Albus tucked his daughter in and sat on the edge of the bed and awaited the questions that followed quickly.

"Is mom alright, dad?"

"I wish I knew, sweetie."

"What do you mean?"

"When your mother was pregnant with you, she was very worn out all the time, and at one point, she was on complete bed rest, because that was the only way she wasn't going to lose you. You were a miracle. Now though," Albus paused for a moment to compose himself. "she doesn't want to loose the child, but she doesn't want to hurt you in having the baby. Your mother is going to very emotional over the next few months or so, and she's going to be getting tired a lot quicker. You know how stubborn she is, so if you want, help me make sure she rests when she needs it."

"I will. I promise dad." Marie hugged her dad and snuggled up beneath the sheets. "G'night."

"G'night sweet heart." Albus closed the door on his way out. Sighing, he made his way to his wife.

"How is she, Albus?" Minerva opened her eyes slightly and smiled at her husband, who was stood in the doorway gazing lovingly at her.

"Worried about her mother." Albus crossed the living room and crouched in front of his wife.  
Stifling a yawn, Minerva said, "She needn't be. I'm fine, just a little tired."

"And the baby?" Once the words had tumbled out of his mouth, Albus wished he could just pull them back as the tears started to slowly trickle down Minervas' cheeks. "I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to upset you." Albus gathered Minerva up in his arms and carried her to their room. He slipped under the sheets and pulled her into his arms, where she rested her head on his chest. Running his fingers through her hair, he whispered, "I'm sorry, my love. You just rest." Minerva held onto Albus and let her tears flow silently down her cheeks.

"I do want this child, Albus. Really I do, but I just don't know how much strength I've got left to do this again."

"I know my dear. But, I also know that you're going to do everything you can to have this baby."

Minerva giggled, "You know me too well." Smiling, Minerva closed her eyes, wrapped one arm around Albus' waist and lay the other by his head. Albus both his arms around Minervas' ever thinning waist, resting both his hands on her stomach and listened as her breathing evened out. Eventually, Albus gave into sleep as he listened to his wives even breathing.

The next day, Marie spent in the library with her house-elf and a good book, while Minerva and Albus spent the day in the bedroom.

"Mmm ... Albus!" Minerva threw her head back as Albus worked his magic with his fingers over her tender breasts and throbbing centre. Holding onto the sheets, her eyes closed, Minerva called out her husbands' name. Pulling her close, Albus spooned himself to Minerva. Both satisfied, they lay on the bed, holding each other, catching their breath. Nearly half an hour later went in comfortable silence.

"Did you have any rest, my dear?"

Smiling, and slightly giggling, Minerva replied, "Before you started working your magic on me, yes. I find I rest better when I'm here, at the manor, and in your arms." Minerva turned over so she was facing Albus, and brushed her lips against his. "I love you, Albus."

"I love you too, tabby." Albus went to speak, but Minerva engaged her him in a heated kiss. Minerva melted into Albus' arms immediately.

"Mmm."

"MOM!"

Minerva jumped from the bed, and ran to her daughter, throwing her dressing gown on the way.

"Mom!"

"I'm coming, kitten!" Minerva called to her daughter as she ran down the last flight of stairs and into the library. "Marie, honey, what's wrong?" Minerva bent down in front of her daughter.

"My – my legs ... chest ..."

"Okay, kitten, let's get you to bed." Minerva scooped up Marie and headed up the stairs. Albus was already in their daughters' room waiting with Maries' hot water bottle. Minerva placed Marie into the bed as gently as she could and pulled the sheets up around her.

"Shh, I'm here, tabby." Minerva sat on the edge of the bed, holding Maries' hand and brushing her fingers lovingly through her hair.

"It hurts, mommy." Marie said through racking sobs.

"I know."

"Poppy's on her way." Albus stood behind Minerva, placing his hands on her shoulders. "She'll be here soon."

Marie closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to control her pain as her tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Minerva sat there, gazing at her daughter, just waiting for Poppy. And wishing for her daughters' pain to disappear. A small pop caused the family to jump and Marie to whimper in pain.

"I'm sorry. I got here as quick as I could."

"Thank you for coming, Poppy."

"What happened?" Poppy asked as she started to wave her wand over Marie.

"I don't know. She was sat in the library, while Albus and I were in our bedroom. Next thing I know, Marie was screaming for me" Minerva answered in a shaky voice, without moving her eyes from her daughter.

"Where does it hurt, little tabby?"

"Legs ... chest ... please ... Pops ..."

Poppy got out two potions from her bag and handed them to Minerva. "One's for the pain, the other for her breathing. I'll bring some more over in the morning, use them whenever Marie's in pain. Now, give them to her while I check you over."

"Poppy I ..."

"Just do it." Poppy order as she started to wave her wand over Minerva. "You should start to feel better soon, honey."

"Thanks Poppy."

"Any time. Now, I want you to rest. The both of you." Poppy raised an eyebrow at Minerva. "Floo me if you need me."

"Of course. Thank you Poppy."

"It's not problem, Albus. Just look after them." Poppy apperated back to Hogwarts, leaving the family to themselves.

"You rest, little tabby. Minerva?" Albus pecked his daughters' cheek and picked up his wife, whom was falling asleep on her feet again.

"Can't I stay here?"

"She'll be fine, Min."

Minerva rested her head on Albus' chest and gave up her fight, she just didn't have the energy.

The next four hours were spent in silence. Each of the McDore family was in their own world of dreams.


	4. Diagon Alley

_**A/N: Thanks to all you lovely people whom have been reading along and also to those of you who have sent in your wonderful reviews. They are much appricated!  
I'm posting a few days early as I am off school for the week and I found this much more interesting than the history of farming *wink*  
This chapter is slightly shorted than the others, but I hope you enjoy it!**_  


* * *

  
-CHAPTER FOUR-

**Diagon Alley**

The dreams and relaxation of the McDore trio lasted until two weeks before the start of the school year, when it was time for their trip to Diagon Alley.

"You ready, Min?" Albus was stood outside the bathroom waiting for his wife.

"Give me a minute!" Minerva was now nearly two months pregnant, and had started taking hours to get ready in the morning. She was always careful to choose robes that didn't show off too much of her figure, but just enough to make Albus drool. Walking out of the bathroom, Minerva watched as Albus' mouth dropped open.

"You tease."

"I know." Minerva giggled and spun around. She was wearing a low cut, floor length light blue dress. It hugged all the right places, and even showed a little amount of cleavage. Albus stood and took Minerva into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you, good sir."

"Are you two coming?!" Marie called from the living room. She was dressed in a set of light green summer robes that her mother had brought her a couple of weeks back when Rolanda and Poppy took her shopping in Edinburgh. A few minutes later, Minerva and Albus walked from the bedroom, hand in hand.

"You ready little tabby?"

"All ready daddy."

***

Half an hour later, the trio were stood in the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

"Where to first, little kitten?" Minerva and Albus were stood behind Marie in each others arms.

"Flroish and Blotts. I've got all my uniform. There's only a couple of books and general bits that I need."

"Come on then." Minerva moved to Maries' right side and held her hand. Husband and wife were still entwined while Marie was relaxing in her chair. As it drove itself.

A ten minute walk brought the family to Florish and Blotts.

"Lead the way, little tabby."

"Okay, dad." Marie slowed her chair slightly and head toward the Herbology section. She scanned the shelves but couldn't seem to find the book she needed. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I can't find _One thousand magical herbs and fungi_."

"Well, let's have a look." Minerva walked along the shelves, looking at every individual title. "Ah." Five minutes later, Minerva picked a book from the very top shelf on the far left side and handed it to Marie. "There you go."

"Thank you, mommy."

"It's okay, baby. Anything else that needs adding to the McGonagall library?"

"_Magical draft and potions _and _The dark forces: A guide to self-protection._"

"Ah, my dear, I think we really should start stocking up on a few other subjects."

"I believe you're right, Albus." Minerva laughed as the pair followed Marie quickly through the shop, having no problems in finding the other two books and eventually stopping in the romance section at the back of the shop.

"Can I have a new novel please, mom?" Marie was starring at a beautiful powder blue hard back book with gold lettering down the spin.

"Go on then." Minerva smiled at her daughter, she really did love her books.

"Thank you." Marie smiled at her parents and gently pulled the book from the shelf.

Looking over his daughters' shoulder, Albus red, "_A place called hope _by _Audrey Howard_. Hmm, sounds interesting."

Giggling, Marie placed it on top of her pile, looking down at it she said, "I'm going to read it when I start at Hogwarts."

"Mind if I read it after?"

"You've never been one to read romance novels dad. Only one to shower mom with it."

Minerva blushed and pulled herself to Albus, whispering in his ear, "And you're great at it."

"Get a room." Marie turned and headed to the checkout.

"Twelve galleons, please." The short blonde haired wizard behind the counter stated.

Marie handed over the required money said "Thanks." and with her books on her lap, headed over to her parents, whom were stood just outside the door.

"Where to now, honey bunch?"

"I've got left to get; a set of crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales and my wand."

"Okay, well if we leave your wand until after lunch, we can go and get everything now."

"Okay dad."

Two hours later, the trio were sat at their favourite restaurant finishing off their ice-cream.

"That was lovely." Marie said as she looked up at her parents. Minerva and Albus had their hands resting on Minervas' stomach. They usually didn't show any affection for each other in public, but since the recent defeat of Voldemort, thanks to the Great Harry Potter. When they did, it was usually just a heat of the moment thing. Both of Maries' parents had lived most of their lives having to hide their affection for each other. It was taking them a while to get used to the freedom (if you like). "Mom!"

"Hmm?" Minerva looked up from her stomach.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Dad?"

"I'm fine, sweetie. What do want to do now?"

"Get my wand and go home, so we can talk about babies!"

"Come on, then." Albus stood and pulled Minerva with him, pulling her close he planted a soft kiss on her lips and snaked his arm around her still thin waist. "Lead the way, little tabby."

As the trio strolled down the street at a pleasurable pace. Glancing at his wife, Albus saw that unshed tears glistened in her emerald orbs. It was still hard for Minerva to talk about her new unborn child without crying or running out of the room. Pulling his tabby close, he kissed her temple and whispered, "You can let it out tonight." Minerva grinned and brushed her lips gently against Albus' in a sweet 'thank you'.

"Hurry up!" Marie was waiting outside Olivanders' wand shop as her parents slowly strolled down the street.

"Ahh, Miss McDore, what a pleasure. Headmaster, Professor." Olivander bowed to the trio before making his way behind his counter to collect the wand that his uncle had stored away when he had made Minervas. He handed Marie the wand, who held it loosely in her right hand and flick it gently. She could control her magic with ease and had been doing so wandlessly for as long as she could remember. A bright white light shot out of the end of the wand and wove itself around Marie and her mother.

"Extraordinary." Olivander said in a hushed whisper.

"It's perfect." Marie exclaimed, not noticing the surprise on both her parents faces.

"What wand is that, Olivander?"

"Redwood. Eighteen inches. The fairy which cried the tear for Miss McDores' wand, also cried the tear for the Professors' wand. It's an identical copy, Headmaster." Olivander nodded to the Professor who just handed the wand maker the money and briskly walked out of the shop.

"Thank you." Marie quickly said before racing off after her mother.

"Thank you, Olivander. I would stop to chat, but it seems the ladies have left me. I'll drop by soon, old friend."

"Of course, Albus. You look after those two."

"Always will, Olivander." Albus said over his shoulder as he walked back out into the crowded street. He had now doubt that Minerva would go to the apperating point and head back to the manor, and that Marie would follow, using the floo network to do so. Albus arrived at the Leaky Cauldron almost twenty minutes later and asked the bar tender if he had seen his girls. Nodding, the old man behind the bar said that Minerva had apperated as soon as she had set foot into the pub and that Marie went straight to the floo and didn't hesitate to follow her mother. Thanking Thom (for that was the name on his tag), Albus apperated straight into the master bedroom at the manor, finding a sobbing Minerva laying on her front on the bed, and an extremely upset and angry Marie in the doorway.

Minerva lifted her head slightly towards the door and choked, "Go away Marie." Marie fled to her rooms in a flood of tears.

Not knowing which to go to first, Albus now stood in the middle of the room, starring at the empty doorway.


	5. The Founder Wands

_**A/N: Well, it seems my muse is wokring overtime at the moment, so here's the next chapter! I'm well into writing Chapter Six and hopefully that will be up before the end of the weekend. Unfortunatly, I have to go back to school on Monday, now I am finally overa throat infectoion. I promise to continue to update at least once a week, more if tiem permites. Now, I think that's enough chit-chat. Thanks for reading and Reviewing!  
Enjoy!!**_  


* * *

  
-CHAPTER FIVE-

**The founder wands**

Deciding that it was better not to get hexed by an angry Minerva, Albus headed to Maries' room.

"Knock, knock."

"Hi dad." Marie sniffled. She was lay on her front, her face in her pillow and her hands balled up into fists next to her head.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Albus sat himself on the edge of the bed and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Funny, that's usually your mothers saying. What happened, little tabby?"

Marie sat up on her bed and leaned her back against the headboard and looked down at her lap. "I followed mom back from the Leaky Cauldron and asked her about my wand. Asked her way she ran away. She told me to leave her alone then burst into tears. When I didn't go she started shouting at me for being so much like her and not you." Marie pulled herself into her fathers arms and let the tears flow freely. "Why did she do that, daddy?" Marie sobbed into Albus' beard cover chest.

"She worried, my dear."

"Why?"

"I'll let her explain, little tabby. Now, why don't you read that book on your nightstand and relax."

"Okay, daddy. Are you going to speak to mom?"

"Yes, my dear. Now, stop these tears and relax, okay?" Once Marie had nodded her agreement, Albus pecked his daughter on the cheek and left her to the comforts of Charles Dickens, to comfort his wife.

Albus walked into the bedroom and founded his wife sitting up in her bed, her hands on her stomach, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. "Minerva?" Albus sat on the edge of the bed and attempted to hold her hand, but she pushed him away and shifted to the other side of the bed. His side. "Minerva, please." Albus was on the verge of begging when Minerva sobbed and started to speak.

"Albus, I just –" Minerva was starting to protest to comfort and Albus would have none of that, so he silenced her, placing a finger on her soft lips.

"I love you tabby. You know that, right?"

"Yes." Minerva managed to choke.

"Then you must know that my feelings aren't going to change, no matter what?"

This time all Minerva did was nod.

"Then come here, my dearest." Albus opened his arms to Minerva and, after thinking about it for a moment, She slowly crawled into his arms and onto his lap. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Albus put his arms around her waist holding her close, he planted a soft kiss on her hair. After a while, Albus broke the silence of the manor and asked, "Feel better now?"

"Yes. But, Albus, Marie's got the other founder wand."

"I know, my dear. And there's nothing we can do about it. We will just have to explain to her why its so special. Why _both_ your wands are incredible. The power that they hold when they are used together. If anything, they more powerful than the master wand."

"I know, Albus. But I'm still worried for her. The power our wands have can destroy the owner."

"That's true. But the wand chooses the user, Minerva. With guidance, Marie will be more that capable to control her power and that of the wand. Just like you did."

Minerva nodded and closed her eyes. Stress wasn't good for the baby.

"I'm worried too, tabby. I'm worried for you too. Your wand has a connection to the other one, which means ..."

"... that I will have to start controlling more power. I also have to be careful that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Yes. Now then, I think you need a nap. Stress isn't good for you, or the baby."

"Can you stay with me, Albus."

"Of course, my dear. Would you like to come with me to check on Marie, first?"

Minerva nodded again. She wasn't sure that Marie wanted to see her. She wouldn't blame her daughter for still be angry with her, she understood that she was so overcome with fear of her losing her special little angel, that she couldn't think straight. And then throw the hormones into the mix, and you've got one over reactive Scottish Professor.

"Marie?"

"Hi daddy."

"I've brought you a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Me." It was a little more that a whisper, but Minerva knew that Marie would hear her.

"Hi mom." Maries' voice sounded cold, but as soon as she realised how it sounded, there were tears in her eyes and her face softened immediately.

"If you don't want to see me then, I'll come back later." Minerva was still in Albus' embrace, but as she tried to pull out of it, to go to their room, Albus held her close and leaned his head down slightly and gently, lovingly kissed Minervas' lips, giving her a minute of no thought. When Albus broke the kiss and whispered promises to finished once they had explained everything to Marie, he nodded to Marie, silently telling her to say what she needed to say.

"I want to see you mom. I'm not angry at you blowing up at me, you've done it once before. But, I'm confused at _why_ you did it. I know your hormones are all over the place, but usually you take it out on dad, and make his sleep in the spare room."

"I know baby. And I'm _so_ sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"But, why? It's just a wand."

"No, Marie. It's not just any wand. You and your mother own the founder wands. They are the only two wands that were used to found the magical world. Those wands have only ever had one owner before you two. And they were Merlin and his wife, Gwendolena. These wands are the most powerful in all the world, and you, little tabby, happen to be the most powerful witch in the world.

"Having this wand means that you have to learn to channel, not only your own power, but that of your wand. You have to guard it with you life. If it falls into the wrong hands, they will be able to bring down the entire wizarding world in one flick. Not only that, but you and your mother have a connection through your wands and one wand can be used to harm the others' owner.

"If you were any more like me, or you had the same magical signature as me, instead of your mother, then who knows what wand you would have gotten, but it wouldn't have been this one. So many dark witches and wizards have been after this wand for thousands of year, even now. That's why your mother is so worried. Your mother has been a target since she got her wand. Everyone in this world thought that the second founder wand had been destroyed when Gwendolena passed away. But, Merlin kept it and they were lost for hundreds of years. No one know how or when they were found, but now that we know that you've got it, so will those that have been looking for it.

"Since the day you were born, little tabby, we all knew that you would be powerful. We just didn't know how powerful until you turned two and you started doing wandless magic. By the time you were three, you were doing controlled wandless magic and that's when your mother and I knew what would happen when it was time for you to go to Hogwarts. When you got your wand. Your a target Marie. I don't want you to forget that. People may notice that your wand is the same as your mothers when you go to school, but please, we both know how much you hate to lie, but you need to tell people that the core is that of a unicorn. It is the most common core and hopefully people will be convinced of that. If not, then we'll cross that bridge if need be. You need to be on your toes at all times, kitten."

"Okay daddy. But what about when I'm asleep?"

"You'll be staying in our chambers. There are extra wards around them and around your room. There is also a safe that we can use. If we ever need to, your mother will bring you here."

Marie nodded when Albus had finished talking and look at her mother whom still had her head resting on Albus' chest. "I'll be okay, mommy. Don't worry about me."

"I know, baby. But I'm your mother, I'm going to worry."

"I know, mom. But, you need to concentrate on yourself and my little brother or sister."

Minerva smiled at her daughter and closed her eyes. She was happy that Marie now knew the story, but she was exhausted, even if it was Albus who had told their daughter the story. "If you want to read any more on what your father has just told you, I've got a book on it in the master room, I could find it our for you for after dinner."

"Okay, but don't rush mommy. Why don't you find it tomorrow? I think you could do with a rest after today." Marie smiled up at her mother.

***

The next morning came quickly and along with it came Roland and Pomona.

"Morning McDores!"

"Shush, Rolanda." Marie came in from the living room with her finger on her lips. Her wand was in a secret pocket next to her right leg. "Mom's trying to rest."

"Sorry, Marie. Can we see her and your dad, please?"

"Sure." Marie led her 'aunts' into the living room and gave them the same glare that Minerva did, warning them to keep quite.

"Good morning, Albus."

Albus was sat in his usually chair by the fire place with Minerva on his lap. He had one hand on her stomach, and the other holding her close. Looking up from his goddess, Albus smiled when he saw the two ladies holding each other in the doorway of the living room. "Good morning, ladies. What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if Marie would be able to come on a shopping spree with us in London? If she wants to, or course."

"I don't see a problem with that. Minerva, sweetie?"

"Mmm." Minerva opened her eyes and smiled up at her husband. "Albus?"

"Pomona and Rolanda would like to take Marie out to London for the day. Is that okay with you, my dear?"

Minerva looked over at Marie who was a couple of feet away, her face bright with delight and anticipation. "Please, mommy."

Sighing, Minerva nodded, "Okay. But you two look after her. If anything happens to may baby, neither of you will be teaching in one piece."

"We promise to take good care of her, Professor."

"Good. See you at dinner, kitten." Minerva beckoned her little girl over, pecked her on the cheek and embraced her.

"Remember, stay on your toes, little tabby." Albus said before he too embraced his daughter.

"I promise, daddy." Marie turned and headed towards the front door with the girls. "I'll see you both later, I promise. Love you!"

"Love you too, angel!" Husband and wife called together from their chair.

Minerva listened as the three girls left the Manor laughing and Rolanda screaming as Marie and Pomona chased her across the greenery.

"Looks like we have the day to ourselves, tabby."

"Yeah." Minerva leaned back into Albus and shut her eyes once more.

"What would you like to do?"

"Well ..." Minerva raised her head slightly and brushed her lips against Albus'.


	6. A Day Alone

_**A/N: I bring you chapter six! A day early as I'm busy, busy, busy tomorrow. So, thanks for reading along and sending in your thoughts.  
Now, that's enough chit chat, let's get to the story. Enjoy!!**_

* * *

  
-CHAPTER SIX-

**A day alone**

Minerva and Albus spent only half an hour in the living room. Minerva was growing more tired with each passing hour, but when Marie had left for her day out, Minerva had a burst of energy. Raising her head to Albus' he grazed her lips gently against his and engaged him in a heated kiss. Albus lifted her slightly and moved her legs so that she was straddling him. It had been so long since they had been able to spend so much time on themselves. But, knowing how easily his goddess lost all her energy, Albus thought it best to stick to snogging sessions while he showered her with romance.

"Minerva?" Albus gasped as the need for oxygen broke the kiss.

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"A little tired, but nothing I can't cope with." Minerva moved one hand from the back of Albus' head and rested it on her stomach, making small circle with her finger tips. "Have got any idea of how to spend today, Albus?"

"How about we get Wilpsy to do us a picnic basket and we can spend the day out on the grounds. Perhaps on the edge of the Loch?"

"That sounds wonderful." Minerva pressed her lips lightly against Albus' and pulled him close. "Perhaps we can recall some old times?"

"Only if you're rested enough, love."

Minerva nodded slightly before rested her head back on Albus' chest. Albus brought a hand from Minervas' back and placed on her hand that lay softly on her stomach. Minerva sighed contently and close her eyes. She so wanted to spend the day in a passionate entwine with Albus, but she could tell that she was going to have a hard job convincing him to play.

An hour later, Minerva and Albus were sat on the edge of the Loch, their basket was a couple of metres from where they were in each others arms.

"Thank you, Albus."

"What for, my dear?"

"Bringing me out here."

"There's no need to thank me, my love. I know how much you miss being out here and I thought it would be nice to spend the day almost like the old days."

"Almost?"

"Remember what Poppy said."

"Yes." Minerva sighed, she remembered Poppys' strict orders not to do any extra-curricular activities during her pregnancy. Minerva looked slightly sad at the thought of not being able to make love to her husband for another seven months. Minerva sat next to her husband, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What are you thinking, tabby?"

"What exactly did Poppy say?"

"That we are not to make love until you have given birth, that you are not allowed to get too stressed and that any and _all_ activates that you take part in should be gentle." Albus looked at his wife and wished he knew what she was thinking. Minerva looked at her husband gently smiling. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The force of the kiss caused the pair to fall backwards onto the soft grass. Minerva moaned into Albus' mouth when his hands started to roam. Before he knew what was happening, he was gently making love to his goddess on the bank of the Loch. Lunch lay forgotten in its basket as the pair forgot the world around them.

Minerva and Albus stayed out until Minerva started to shiver from the cool breeze that had started to blow.

"You okay, princess?"

"A little chilly, but okay." Minerva stifled a yawn and turned to watch the unicorn fouls frolic about only a few feet away. Minerva reseed her head on Albus' shoulder and relaxed in the early afternoon sun.

"Come on, tabby." After ten minutes of watching his wife shiver and yawn, Albus scooped a now clothed Minerva into his arms and carried her back up to the manor. Albus took her to the living room and lay her on the sofa.

"Just rest, honey." Albus brushed a few loose strands of raven hair from his wives face, draped her tartan afghan over, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and sat in his usual chair next to the fireplace. Albus watched as his beauty closed her eyes and rested.

Four hours flew by, distressed moans and the tossing and turning of his wife, made Albus look up from his book. Seeing the pained look on Minervas' face, Albus went and knelt down in front of her and gentle tried to sooth her, but every time he ran his fingers through her hair, or whispered soothing words, Minerva would thrash about even more.

"Minerva, honey. Come on, tabby. Wake up." Albus tried to wake Minerva from her slumber. "Goddess?"

"Albus!" Minerva awoke with a start, tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks. "Albus." She whispered her husbands name as she pulled herself into his strong arms.

"It's okay, tabby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Albus soothed, rubbing small circles on the small of her back. Minerva had been having nightmares since the great battle against Voldemort. She was captured during that final battle by three death eaters and taken to the dungeons of the school. The trio chain her onto a bed, loose enough so she could struggle, but tight enough so she couldn't escape. One by one they raped her, sometime on their own, with a partner and at one point, all three of them joined in. At first she fought against them, screaming at the top of her lungs while thrashing about, using all her strength to fight them off, in the end, she gave in. Albus found her once the battle was over, broken and bruised. She never got to that part in her nightmares though, Albus always awakened her before then.

As Albus started to lift Minerva into his arms, she let out a cry. Albus immediately put her back on the sofa.

"What's wrong, tabby?" Albus held her hand as she closed her eyes

"Too much pain." Minerva whispered, she moved her free hand to her stomach and made small circles trying to calm the newest member of the family.

"Where honey?"

"Stomach. Back. The obvious places." Minerva giggled but stopped abruptly and gritted her teeth against the pain. Albus too chuckled at the humour his wife always seemed to inject into concerning and saddening times.

"Do you want Poppy?" Albus knew better than to just go and get the medi-witch. He'd be sleeping in the spare room for weeks afterwards. Minerva went to shake her head, but then nodded.

"I'll be right back, baby." Albus went to the fireplace and flooed Poppy. He told her that Minerva was in pain and that she was needed. Within minutes, Poppy was kneeling in-front of her best friend concern all over her face.

"Where does it hurt?" Poppy asked Minerva, but Albus answered for her.

"She said her back, stomach and the, ahm, usual places." The married couple blushed and braced themselves, they knew that poppy was about to shout, perhaps even hex Albus, or both of them. It did take two to tango.

"What did you do?"

"We made love Poppy. No. Don't give me the lecture. You have no idea what it's like to not make love to your soul mate. We've been so happy since we got here and every action and show of affection we've had to keep to a minimum because _you_ told us to. Sorry if our passion got too much to hold in any longer." Minerva was breathless at the end of her rant and reached for Albus, whom went straight to her and held her close.

"Fine, I won't say anything. Take _all_ three of these and I'm putting you on bed rest until the first of September."

"Poppy I – "

"No. You _will_ do as I say Minerva. If you get pain call me straight away. There is a reason I say these things." Shaking her head, Poppy walked through the green flames in the fireplace and back to Hogwarts.

"Albus?"

"Yes, tabby?"

"Can we cuddle next to the fire until Marie gets back?"

"Of course, my dear." Albus carefully scooped Minerva up into his strong arms, carrying her the short way to the chair. She held on to the front of his robes and closed her eyes as Albus sat down and held her close. Minerva lent her head on husbands chest, keeping her eyes closed, on hand clutching his robes, while the other rested on her stomach. Sighing contently, Minerva allowed her exhaustion to take over, briefly kissing Albus' chest before drifting off.

Two hours later, at seven, Marie slowly drove herself into the living room.

"Hi dad." Her voice was tired and she felt weak from the long day.

"Hi sweetie. How was it?" Albus was whispering so he didn't wake the slumbering witch in his lap.

"It was loads of fun. I've sent my bags up to my room, and a couple to your room. Don't worry, nothing's baby stuff." Marie giggled slightly. "How's mom?"

"She's in a lot of pain, so Poppy's put her on bed rest until the first day of term." Albus looked down at the goddess in his arms and smiled gently.

"Will she and the baby be alright?" Marie was worried and she did nothing to hide it like normal.

"They'll both be fine, as long as your mother does as she's told." Father and daughter shared a short giggle.

"I think I'm going to turn in now, dad."

"Okay, little tabby."

"Goodnight, dad." Marie pecked her fathers' cheeks and then kissed her mothers' forehead.

"Goodnight, kitten."

Half an hour later, Albus carried his wife to their rooms, were he held her close while she slept. After putting his own mind at rest, sleep came easily. Once more, the commotion of McGonagall Manor had died down to the whispers of the family while they slept.


	7. The Hogwarts Express

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone that is sticking with this fic. Here's the next chapter. It's not as long as I was hoping, but I hope you like it.  
I'm grateful of all the reviews I have recived so far. Thank You!**_

* * *

-CHAPTER SEVEN-

**The Hogwarts Express**

The weeks passed with no event, other than Minerva being a bad patient, of course. Before the family knew what was happening it was time for them to head back to Hogwarts to ready themselves for the feast. As always Albus and Minerva planned to take Marie with them via portkey, but this year, she had other plans.

"Why can't I go on the Hogwarts Express?!"

"Because it won't change to your needs, and one of us will have to come with you."

"But – "

"No, Marie."

"Why can't mom come with me?" Marie looked hopefully at Minerva who had sat on the floor, in front of the fire, silent through the whole argument. "Mom?"

"Don't drag your mother into this."

"Albus." Minerva looked up at her husband. Albus' expression soften slightly as he looked down at Minerva."If she wants to go on the train, let her. I'll go with her. And, I'll be at the castle in time for the sorting. I'm sure Hagrid will look after her, besides, Hermione's going with the first years, and she on the train."

"If you wish, Minerva." Albus sighed and walked briskly off to the master bedroom.

"Thanks, mom."

"It's okay, kitten. It's been a while since I've been on the train with the children." Minerva embraced her daughter warmly before going in search of Albus.

"Albus?"Minerva stepped into their bedroom to find Albus stood starring out of the window. "Albus?" When Albus didn't reply, Minerva went and stood in front of him. "Albus?"

"Minerva."

"Why Albus? Why did you shout at her? And _why_ won't you let her go on the train?"

"I don't want her to go on the train because I need to know that you're both safe. After this summer, I don't want to risk anything." Albus cupped Minervas' face and kissed her gently.

"But, why not simply tell her that, Albus? Why shout at her? You know full well that she'd understand."

"I know, Minerva. And I'm sorry." Albus hung his head slightly.

"It's not me you need to be saying that to Albus. Now, I think you should go and explain your actions to your daughter while I pack a small bag for on the train."

***

An hour later, the McDore family stood on platform 9 3/4. Hermione was helping Marie onto the train and into a compartment for the three of them. While Minerva stood in Albus' embrace.

"Promise me you'll take care Minerva. I don't want you or my little kittens to get hurt."

"I'll send you my patronous if either of us need any help. I promise."

"I'll be on the platform waiting for you with the portkey straight to our rooms." Albus engaged Minerva in passionate kiss and duel of tongues. "I love you, tabby."

"I love you too, Albus." Minerva hugged her husband while he kissed his forehead and then headed onto the train when the whistle blew and after all the children were on board. Minerva stood at the door and waved at Albus as they set off. Marie too hung out of one of the windows, with Hermiones' help and waved and blew a kiss to her father. Once the train rounded the corner, Albus portkeyed to Hogwarts and Minerva joined the two girls in their compartment.

Marie was sat in a corner snuggled up with Hermione while Minerva grabbed her book and buried her nose in it, smiling to herself as she did so. Marie and Hermione had always been close. Minerva had noticed that since Marie found out that she was pregnant, she had been spending more and more of her time writing to Hermione and in floo calls. It was obvious that the pair were growing closer. How close was the million galleon question.

Two hours later, there was a loud crash in the corridor so Minerva went to check things out, leaving the pair to themselves. Marie opened her eyes slightly, smiling up at Hermione and sighing. It was the first time the pair had been alone since the end of the school year.

"Hello sleepy head." Hermione smiled as she ran her fingers through Maries' long raven hair.

"Hi, 'Mione." Marie said, her voice thick with sleep.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"My legs hurt, but other that that, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay. Worried about you though."

"You always say that." The girls giggled and Hermione pulled Marie onto her lap and pulled her close.

"I know." Hermione looked loving at the girl in her arms and wiped away the single tear that had trickled down her perfect cheek. "It's okay, love. We'll be at the castle soon."

"I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can keep my pain from mom."

"You should tell her dear."

"I know, I just don't want to worry her. She's only just got off bed rest and I really don't want to worry her any more than needs be."

"Okay, love. Is there anything I can do? You know how much I hate seeing you in pain."

"I'm sorry 'Mione. You could hold be close for the rest of the journey though. That would help." Marie smiled sweetly at Hermione.

"Okay." Hermione pressed a gentle kiss to Maries' forehead and held her close. Hermione could have sworn that she was feeling love for the girl in her arms. No, not the sister type. More of the ... girlfriend type.

Marie rested her head on Hermiones' chest and sighed as she listened to her strong heart beat. Marie wrapped her arms around Hermiones' waist and held her close. Sitting for half an hour in comfortable silence came easily for the pair, nothing being said until Minerva walked back into their compartment.

"It seems Draco Malfoy has a son that likes to follow in his fathers footsteps." Minerva sighed as she sat down, resting her hands on her slight bump.

"This year should be fun then." Hermione giggled slightly. Draco Malfoy had a son. Merlin she would have some fun this year.

"Was Draco the one that calls you a 'mudblood'?"

"Yes, my sweet." Hermione started to stroke her hair, hoping to sooth Marie a little. She could she the pain in her sweethearts eyes and it hurt her that she couldn't do anything to take her pain away.

Minerva smiled and looked at the pair. "You both look rather comfy."

"We are thank you, mom."

"Good." Minerva raised an eyebrow at the two girls. She knew the look in their eyes far too well, as it was the one that she and Albus saved for each other. Reminding herself to keep an eye on the two, Minerva opened her book and dived back in the world of the muggle author, Karin Slaughter, for the rest of the journey. Meanwhile, Hermione and Marie were whispering to each other. Sometimes they would whisper endearments, sometimes they would whisper about other things, like if they had a girlfriend or not. Marie knew that her mother didn't like the thought of discussing romantic relationships with her, as she had tried many a time, finally turning to Hermione, whom was only too happy to help Marie figure out her sexuality. Even though Marie was eleven, she was very mature. A old head on young shoulders, one may say.

When the train pulled up to the platform, Minerva looked out the window and saw Albus waiting for them. Noticing his eyes were twinkling in their usual loving way. Minerva looked at her daughter and the woman in the arms she was lay, she smiled brightly at the sight and sighed. It seemed to Minerva, that her star pupil had found someone to love. As had her daughter. She'd been so blind before, now though, she could see everything. Even if they hadn't realised it themselves yet.

Stepping out onto the platform, Minerva was pulled into a passionate embrace by her husband, while Marie was holding Hermiones' hand.

"How was the journey, kitten?"

"It was okay, dad." Marie looked at her father, hoping to tell him how much pain she was in without having to worry her mother. Marie held Hermiones' hand tighter as she felt the pain get worse as she moved towards her parents.

"Which way do you want to go to the castle then? Portkey or boat?"

"Boat."

"I don't think that's a good idea, sweetie." Hermione looked at Marie. Her eyes begging her to go with her parents back to the castle.

"Why's that, Hermione?" Minerva raised her head from Albus' chest and looked at Hermione to Marie and back again.

"I'm in pain, mom. Have been since you went to sort Malfoy out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"This is why. You'd start to worry and send for dad. You would have got yourself all worked up and not be able to teach or help Hermione out with her classes." Marie looked down at her legs and closed her eyes. "I just want to be treated normally for once."

"I'll take care of her Minerva."

"Send for me if she gets too cold, or if she's in too much pain." Minerva turned and buried her head in Albus' chest. All she wanted was for her daughter to be safe. For her to come back to her in one piece.

"I promise." Hermione nodded to the two professors and headed towards the other first years with Marie in tow.

"See you later, kitten."

"Bye dad. Love you mom."

"Love you too, angel." It was a whisper, but Minerva knew that her daughter would pick up on it. She always did have a way of hearing things that she wasn't meant to.

"Shall we head back to the castle, my dear?"

Minerva nodded and held onto Albus. "I hope she's okay."


	8. The Sorting

_**A/N: Sorry for not posting last week. I had a fancy dress party and spent the entire weekend with my boyfriend.  
Great thanks to every one who has read and reviewed. Your thoughts and suggests are most appriciated.  
The next chapter should be up next Saturday.  
Enjoy!!**_

* * *

-CHAPTER EIGHT-

**The Sorting**

Hermione led the first years into the entrance hall of the castle where Minerva was waiting for them. Marie looked up at her mother from the front of the crowd, her left hand was entwined with Hermiones' right and the pair received sort of a half smile, half glare from the pregnant woman standing a few steps up from them in the entrance hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four house are called, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house point, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"Now, if you each smarten yourselves up, we will head into the Great Hall shortly." Minerva looked at each individual student, each shivered slightly under her cold gaze until she reached her daughter. Minerva nodded at her. Her uniform was perfect although she had let go of Hermiones' hand. Minervas' eyes hovered on Marie, reading her eyes. She was in pain. Minerva swallowed silently and looked around the other students. Seeing as they were all fairly smart Minerva turned and called over her shoulder, "Form a line and follow me." Minerva led the nervous first years through into the Great Hall and down to the front of the hall between the Gryffindor and Ravencalw tables. Coming to a stop at the bottom of the platform where the staff table sat, Minerva instructed the First years to stay there and went and got the sorting hat and stall from the room to the side of the staff table and placed in the middle of the platform, facing the rest of the school. Taking a scroll from one of her robe pockets, Minerva started to call out names. "Abbot, Tasha."

The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Marie watched as the tall girl with blonde hair ran to join her table. Slowly, Marie turned to look at her father you was carefully watching her mother and herself. She nodded at him and turned to her mother, her thoughts though, were somewhere other than where they should be. Marie held on tighter to Hermione whom she had refused to let go until she had to.

"McDore, Marie." Minervas' voice was just as strong and strict as it had been when she called out the other names, but there was a hint that only Albus picked up on. A hint of sadness and fear.

Marie snapped out of her dazed when she felt Hermione squeezed her hand. Marie approached the stairs to the platform which automatically turned into a ramp for her. The whole hall gasped, including the staff. Never before had Hogwarts been known to change for a single person and so quickly. Even during the years that Marie had had the run of the castle, she had to take the shortcuts from floor to floor because the castle had just refused to change any of its features for the girl, even when Albus had tried to convince it. Slowly, Marie went up the small ramp and parked herself next to her mother who placed the sorting hat on her head and smiled slightly. Maries' legs had started to throb uncontrollably but, she pushed that to the back of her mind and concentrated on being put into Gryffindor. She wanted to be one of her mothers brave cubs.

"Mmm. Difficult. Knowing who your parents are should make this so much easier, but it seems you are greater than the both of them. You'd be great in Ravenclaw. A brain as big as yours would certainly prove your wit and intelligence. Gryffindor, you say? Well ... your brave enough, you even have the power. But wouldn't being in your mothers' house pressure you? No? Well then if you're sure ... better be _Gryffindor!" The hall broke out into applause. Albus stood and cheered along with the others. Minerva just stood there, showing her cold, strict mask, though she was bursting with pride and joy on the inside. Hermione held Marie's hand and took her to the end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the staff table and sat down next to her. Hermione had no desire to leave Marie to fend for herself. Not while she was in so much pain. Nodding slightly to her daughter and Hermione, Minerva finished the sorting and took her seat next to her husband._

_Standing, Albus started his usual start of the year speech, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!" He sat back down his golden chair as everybody clapped and cheered. The first years didn't know whether to laugh at the headmaster or not. Marie did. She had heard her father day many ridiculous words, but those four were completely new to her. Minerva smiled slightly as her husband said the four familiar words and at the shock on Marie's face. Surely her daughter didn't think that she had heard all of her fathers' silly words. The silver and gold plates filled with food as Dumbledore raised his hands. Gasps ran through the room before it was filled with chatter._

_Albus slipped his hand into Minerva's as she looked over at Hermione and Marie who were both in a full blown conversation already. "Min?"_

"_I'm fine, Albus."_

"_You're worried about her, aren't you?"_

"_Yes." Minerva's voice was choked. "How is she going to cope, Albus. Hermione isn't going to be with her all the time and it doesn't seem that the students are warming up to her. And what happens when they find out that she's our daughter? What are they going to do to her then?"_

"_Hush, my dear. Quimpy will be with her it everyday, whether it's a week day or not. And she's sleeping in our chambers, love."_

"_What if she wants to stay with Hermione?"_

"_I'm sure she can from time to time. It looks like they have grown rather close."_

"_A little too close if you ask me, Albus."_

"_What do you mean, Min?" Albus started filling his plate and ate a fork full of mash potatoes._

"_On the train here, Hermione was holding Marie – "_

"_I don't see a problem with that."_

"_The way that we hold each other..." Minerva looked down at her plate which had very little on and started to pick at it._

"_She's very mature for her age, love. And we both know that boys are not her type."_

"_I know, Albus. But why Hermione?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_She's a professor."_

"_She's a friend first. Remember when you were a student?"_

"_Yes." Minerva stopped picking at her food and folded her hands in her lap and watched her daughter finish her food. After almost ten minutes Albus smiled and Minerva gasped._

_Marie lay her head on Hermione shoulder as she finished her food. The pain travelling through her legs and chest was now getting far too much for her to handle. "'Mione?"_

"_Yes, Marie?"_

"_It hurts." A single tear trickled down Marie's cheek and she was quick to wipe it away before either of her parents saw it._

"_My dear," Hermione pulled Marie gently into an embrace and held her close. "we need to tell your mother, sweetie."_

"_No, please."_

"_Marie, listen. Minerva is the only one that can sooth your pain, always has been. How's she going to feel when you tell her that you rather go to me?"_

"_I 'suppose." Marie pulled her head up and rested it at an angle on the head rest of her wheel chair. Hermione stood, and walked over to the staff table to stand behind Minerva and Albus._

"_Minerva."_

"_Hermione?"_

"_I think it may be time for Marie to head off."_

"_She's in pain, isn't she?"  
Hermione nodded. She hated the tone of Minerva's voice at that precise moment in time. So worried. So desperate to look after her little girl._

"_I'll come and see her. Albus?"_

"_Go, my love."_

_Marie opened her eyes when she felt a soft kiss on the top of her head._

"_Mommy."_

"_Marie, sweetie. Are you okay?"_

"_No. It hurts."_

_Minerva sat down next to Marie and held her hand. "Do you want to go back to our chambers?"_

"_No. I want to stay down here."_

"_Okay, kitten." Minerva brushed away the rapidly falling tears from her daughters' cheeks and gently lifted her from her chair and put her on her lap. "Hush, dear." Minerva rocked her back and forth, ignoring the many eyes that were now staring at her and her daughter._

_Albus saw what was happening and stood, gaining the attention of everyone apart from his girls. "Now, just to clear things up before dessert. As you can all see, Professor McGonagall has a daughter. It shouldn't come to a shock to those of you whom are in your second year or above, and first years, I'm sure you will get used to Professor McGonagall and Miss McDore. It shouldn't be a mystery who Miss McDore's father is as you all know that Professor McGonagall and myself are married. Now, I think it's time for dessert and for everyone to get back to their gossip." Albus raised his hands and the main meal was replaced with hundreds of different desserts. Sitting down, Albus saw the smiled of thanks on his wives face._

_Neither, Minerva, Marie nor Hermione touched dessert, instead the three sat there talking about anything and everything that came into their heads. Albus watched over them as they talked amongst themselves. He loved both his angels dearly and as he watched the girls, he saw what Minerva had meant about his daughter and Hermione. He just hoped that they both knew what they were doing._

_Once again, Albus stood up and this time, the plates cleared of all food and lay sparkling again. The hall fell silent, and even the three woman looked up at him from their seats. "Just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you_

"_First-years should note that the forest in the grounds in forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well._

"_I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes or in the corridors._

"_Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch._

"_And finally, I must tell you that this year, Professor Granger will be taking over all first to fifth year transfiguration classes and that anyone wishing to speak to Professor McGonagall must first see Professor Granger or myself." Minerva glared at her husband and looked down at her daughter who was giggling slightly at the thought of her mother teaching only two years and leaving Hermione to the rest._

"_And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Albus pointed his wand slightly above the occupants of the Great Hall and a golden ribbon flew out the end, folding itself into the words of the song. "Everyone pick their favourite tune – and off we go!"_

_As the students and staff bellowed out the school song, the roof was nearly lifted from the castle._

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best; we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.'_

As everyone finished the song, Albus stood for the final time and sent everyone off to bed. Marie stayed behind with Hermione and her mother, not needing to go the common room and already knowing the password to Gryffindor tower.

"Let's head off." Minerva put Marie back in her chair and followed her to their chambers. Hermione and Albus quickly followed suite and within five minutes the four of them were sat in the living room. The stairs had split themselves in half, one side was a ramp for Marie and the other side were stairs. It seemed like a permanent change now that Marie was a student of Hogwarts and was bind to the magic of the castle for the next seven years. Minerva handed her daughter her pain potion and sat on Albus' lap in their armchair, while Hermione held Marie in her arms as the pain slowly eased.

"Feeling better, little tabby?"

"Much thanks, dad."

"Good. Now, where do you want to sleep tonight, my dear?"

"I have a choice?"

"Yes, I've seen how close you and Hermione have gotten, what with seeing you both on the train and I thought you would like the choice."

"Well, then I'd like to stay with Hermione tonight please, mommy."

"Of course, my dear. I do believe you already have an over night bag in her chambers?"

"Yup."

"I'll see you at breakfast then, kitten. Hermione, take care of her."

"I promise, Minerva. And don't worry, if I need to, I will send for you." Minerva nodded and embraced her daughter, wishing her good night. Albus did the same and went back to holding his wife in his arms.

"Have a good night, little tabby."

"And you pair."

"Good night, Minerva. Albus."

"Good night, Hermione." Husband and wife said at the same time.

Hermione placed Marie back in her chair and the two left the room, hand in hand.


	9. The First Day

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I greatly appriciate all your comments and thoughts.  
Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

-CHAPTER NINE-

**The First day**

"Good morning, tabby."

"'Morning, Albus." Minerva's voice was thick with sleep as she slowly awoke. Her head was resting on Albus' chest while Albus was protectively holding her in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Albus pecked Minerva's full lips, but before either could deepen the kiss, Minerva bolted from the bed and into the bathroom, emptying whatever was left in her stomach. Albus came up behind her and held her gorgeous raven hair out of the way, while he rubbed soothing circles on the small of her back and whispering comforting words. Minerva hated morning sickness. She had once told Albus that it was worse than being locked in a room with Severus Snape.

"Feeling better now, my dear?" Albus held Minerva in his arms as she calmed down, before moving back into the bedroom.

"I hate morning sickness." Minerva moaned quietly and rested her head on Albus' chest, from where she was in his arms, it was a rather comfortable position.

"I know, love." Albus chuckled. It was very rare that his wife would moan like that and when she did, he loved it. "Think you can get ready for today, tabby?"

"Yes." Minerva stood, leaning heavily on her husband as she started to walk back into the bedroom to get ready for the day.

Half an hour later, Minerva and Albus were heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, when all of a sudden, Minerva stopped. They were in the entrance hall and Minerva grabbed Albus' hand to stop him.

"Albus."

"What is it, Min?" Albus turned and faced his wife, both of them ignoring the students and staff around them.

"She's kicking." Minerva smiled slightly and put her free hand on her stomach. Minerva had just turned three months and had a very slight bump. Not even noticeable to the naked eye. Only to the married couple. Albus too put his free hand on Minerva's stomach and after feeling their second child kick, he pulled Minerva into a loving embrace.

"She feels so strong."

Minerva nodded and rested her head on his chest, she was already drained. "Breakfast?"

"Of course." Albus lead Minerva into the Great Hall, one arm protectively around her still thin waist the other holding her hand. As the pair walked slowly passed the Gryffindor table, they noticed Hermione holding Marie, their plates already empty. Minerva stopped and told Albus to carry on, he did, but only to turn back and sit with his girls. Minerva sat next to Marie and Albus next to Minerva, holding her already tired form in his arms.

"Hi mom, dad."

"Hey, little tabby. How was your night?"

"It was good, daddy. Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can we talk later?"

"Of course we can. Do I get a warning as to what it's about?"

"Relationships."

"You know where to find me, kitten." Minerva looked down at her now full plate and pushed it away while pulling a face.

"Min – "

"Morning sickness, Hermione."

"Oh."

"Minerva?" Filius Flitwick squeaked from beside the headmaster.

"Filius. What can I do for you?"

"Would you like me to hand out Gryffindor time tables?"

"It's quite alright, Filius. Thank you." Filius handed a determined Minerva her house's time tables and headed back to the staff table.

"Take it easy, love." Albus whispered to Minerva before kissing that sensitive part just under her right ear.

"I promise, Albus." Minerva smiled, pecked Albus' lips and set off handing out time tables. Stopping every now and then to speak to one of her cubs. Finally, Minerva got to her daughters' time table and handed to her. Marie's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she read over it.

"Why haven't I got as many lessons as every one else?"

"You've got two timetables dear."

"Oh, yes." Marie engaged herself in looking over her two week time table. "Mom?"

"Sweetie?"

"Why do I have so much Transfiguration, and lessons with Hermione and then you?"

"It's the subject you're best at, dear. We've done this to all our new students this year. But the ones with me, will be, just you and me. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

"What have you got now, love?"

"Potions." Marie groaned. She hated potions. She hated Snape even more though.

"Come on then, honey. I've got a free day, so I'll come with you."

"Okay, 'Mione. Bye mom. Bye dad." Marie waved as she and Hermione strolled out of the Great Hall and headed for the dungeons. Again, both Minerva and Albus noticed that the pair went off hand in hand.

"Those pair need to be careful."

"I agree, Min."

***

Marie arrived in her mothers office barely five minutes after her last lesson.

"Mom?"

"Hello, sweetie. How was your day?"

"Not what I had in mind, but it was okay."

"Good. Tell me all about it, kitten."

"Potions was horrible. You know how Snape has hated me since the day I was born, well, he took twenty points from me because I'm your daughter and he refused to help me when I asked for it and he even sent Hermione out of the room so I couldn't do half of what I needed to, on top of that, he's given me a detention for not completing the lesson."

"Don't you worry, kitten, I'll sort Severus out." Minerva knew that Severus was unfair when it came to him teaching Gryffindors, but he should have learnt by now that he was not to mess with Minerva McGonagall.

Marie smiled and carried on telling her mother about her day as they headed back to their chambers. "Charms was okay, we were levitating light objects and Filius mad me use my wand, I hate having to use my wand, it takes so much out of me."

"I know sweetie. Albus is holding a full staff meeting in the morning, so I'll let every one know then that you are more than capable at doing wandless magic."

"Thanks, mom."

"It's okay, kitten. How was Arithmacy?"

"It was loads of fun. Professor Gamp is _so_ much fun. I don't see why you don't get along with her."

"We do get along, but I've always been jealous of her."

"Why?"

"That's a story for another day. I do believe you wanted to talk to me about something?" Minerva held open the back door to their chambers so they didn't have to disturb Albus in his meeting with the minister. Minerva got her daughter out of her chair and placed her on the sofa next to the roaring fire and sat next to her. "What do you want to know?"

"Hermione and me – "

"You're going out with her?"

"Yeah. But, I know she's a Professor and I'm far too young for her."

"Honey, if you love her then age won't be an issue. Anyway, the age gap between me and your father is much, _much_ greater than the one between you two ladies."

"I know." Marie sat and thought for a few minutes collecting her thoughts.

"Is there anything else you would like to know, kitten?"

Marie nodded her head, "How would we, if it ever came to it, make love?"

Minerva was speechless! Never before did she think that her daughter would ask something like that, at least, not yet. "Kitten, I –"

"It's okay. I know I'm too young to know that yet." Marie hung her head."

"No, it's not that, it's just, I – I don't know the answer to that one." Minerva pulled her daughter into a warm embrace as tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "Maybe you should speak to Hermione."

"We've only just started going out though, mom."

"I have no problem with the two of you going out, as long as you don't do anything until you're of age. I'm sure you'll have your father's blessing as well, just please, be careful, you know what some people are like."

Marie merely nodded, rested her head on Minerva's shoulder, a hand on her stomach and close her eyes. She really did have a hard day. Thinking about Hermione, Marie feel to sleep with a slight smile on her lips.

"Sweet dreams, kitten." Minerva kissed her daughter's hair, rested her head on Marie's, a hand on her stomach, and she too went to sleep as she thought about her handsome husband.


	10. Worry

**_A/N: I am soooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter *hides from stuuners*, but my grand-parents decided they would take me on a last minute holiday to the coast.  
_**_**So, here's chapter 10. I look forward to hearing your thoughts and comments. Who knows, if I get enough reviews I may even post chapter 11 early ;)  
Enjoy! **_

* * *

-CHAPTER TEN-

**Worry**

Albus sleepily dragged himself from his office after his meeting with Cornelius Fudge just as it turned midnight. He had missed dinner, as had his girls. As he walked into the living room he saw his two angels fast asleep on the sofa in front of the ambers of the dying fire. Smiling, Albus brushed a loose strand of perfect hair from his daughter's face and kissed her forehead before gently waking his wife with a peck to the lips.

"Albus." Minerva whispered as she woke to see the brilliant blue orbs of her husband.

"Tabby. Are you okay?" Albus pressed his lips to Minerva's hair as she nodded. "Good. Want to go to bed?"

"Please."

Albus scooped up his daughter and took her to her room. "Sleep tight, my angel." After tucking Marie in, Albus went to his room and joined Minerva, under the sheets.

"How was your meeting, Albus?"

"Same as the last one. How was your day?"

"Quiet. I got all my third year making done and completed most of my planning for Marie." Sighing, Minerva pulled herself close to her husband. "I'm so tired, Albus."

"I know my dear." Albus engaged Minerva in a heated kiss before they both snuggled down and feel asleep in each other's arms.

***

The next morning, everyone in the castle was up bright and early to carry on with the weeks lessons. Minerva and Albus sat in their places at the staff table and watched over the feast. Marie sat with Hermione once more, at the end closest to the staff table. Marie looked a little nervous when Minerva caught her eye. Minerva guessed what it was about and turned to Albus.

"Albus?"

"Min?"

"Marie and Hermione –"

Albus held Minerva's hand and made small circles on the back of it. "They're fine, Min."

"Marie asked me if I was okay with Hermione courting her." Minerva saw the shock on her husband's face and explained. "Marie came to me yesterday after her lessons and we talked. She explained that Hermione was now courting her, she also asked me about, well, you know…"

"Ohh. Well, that certainly explains something. But, why the nervousness?"

"Remember our first time?" Minerva blushed and her sex started to tingle at the memory.

Albus chuckled and whispered, "Not here, love."

Minerva giggled and placed a hand on Albus' thigh and squeezed. "Of course, my dear." Minerva turned her attention back to her breakfast and concentrated on feeling the child inside her.

Marie watched her parents intently. She knew that look on her mother's face, she hadn't seen it since when she found out she was pregnant again. It made her smile to see her mother so happy. Pushing her nervousness to the back of her mind, she reached out and placed a hand on Hermione's thigh. Hermione turned to her lover and smiled. She rested her hand over Marie's and made small circles on the back of her hand with her thumb. Marie finished the rest of her breakfast and turned to watch Hermione finish her morning meal.

"Someone's happy today."

"Mom gave us her permission."

"You mean she's not going to kill me for courting her kitten?"

"Nope. I haven't asked dad yet, but I think he'll be alright about it."

"I certainly hope so." Hermione smiled at Marie and pulled her close.

"So do I." Marie rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

After five minutes of silence, Hermione asked her lover, "What have you got today, love?"

"Transfiguration with mom." Marie glanced up at the staff table to see her mother no longer there. "Speaking of which, I better be off."

"Ok, love." Hermione and Marie shared a quick kiss before Marie hurriedly went to her mother's classroom.

***

The day flew by and come dinner Marie was exhausted and Minerva was struggling to stay awake. She hadn't done quite thata much magic in some time and now all she wanted to do was collapse into the arms of her husband.

"You did really well today, kitten."

"Thanks, mom." Marie smiled at her mom as she sat behind her desk. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Just a little tired, sweetie." Minerva closed her eyes slightly and rested a hand on her stomach.

"Do you want me to get daddy?"

Minerva shook her head, "I'll be fine, dear. Now, I think we should get to the Great Hall before your father and Hermione start a search party." Marie giggled and Minerva smiled as they headed down to dinner.

Dinner went slowly for the two couples. Albus was constantly worried about Minerva, whom didn't talk and looked as if she was on the brink of a break down. Hermione was worried about Marie who kept dropping off to sleep every five minutes and was struggling to eat. Hermione nodded at Albus and ushered Marie out of the hall and back to her private chambers. Minerva looked up from her plate and looked around for her daughter. When she couldn't find her, she turned to Albus.

"Albus? Where's Marie?"

"I do believe Hermione has taken her to rest for a while, my dear." Albus held Minerva's hand as she nodded, turned around and attempted to get out of her seat. "Min?"

"Albus."

The pleading in Minerva's voice tore at Albus' heart. "What is it, Min?"

"Albus, Please. I don't feel too good." Minerva rubbed her stomach and silently pleaded with Albus to let her go. Minerva stood and Albus followed suit. He wrapped his arms around his wife and led her to their rooms. Minerva immediately sank into the sofa and closed her eyes. Albus sat next to her and gently pulled her in his arms.

"Min? Are you okay?" Albus' voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Albus saw straight through Minerva and watched as every now and then her face contorted in pain. Not wanting to make his wife anymore stressed he scooped her up, and lay her on their bed. He kissed her forehead and watched as she slipped into sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, before strolling into the living room and flooing Poppy.

Meanwhile, Hermione lay in her bed with Marie curled up in her arms. She had passed out as soon as Hermione lay down with her. Hermione continued to run her fingers through her hair and make soothing circles on her back as she slept, thoughts and worries flying aimlessly around her head making it nearly impossible to rest.

The hours flew by and Marie had awoken in a cold sweat.

"Shh, I'm here, love." Hermione pulled Marie closer to her and held her protectively. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not now." Marie stammered. "I just want to rest."

"Okay, sweetie." Hermione lightly kissed Marie, but she deepened the kiss and pulled herself to her love so their bodies were pressing firm against each other. Marie moaned it Hermione's mouth as their tongues dueled. Hermione broke the kiss when oxygen was needed and rested her forehead to Marie's. "I love you, kitten."

"I love you too, 'Mione." Marie pecked Hermione's lips and rested her head on her chest.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine, 'Mione." Marie closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm so tired, yet every time I close my eyes I see the same face."


	11. Nightmare

**_A/N: Sorry for the dely on this one guys! My muse has been a little hard to come by lately with this fic.  
Thanks for all the reviews I've recieved. you guys are BRILLIANT!!! It brings a smile to my face knowing that you are enjoying my writing._**

* * *

-CHAPTER ELEVEN-

**Nightmare**

The next day, at breakfast, Marie sat on her own at the table as Hermione had decided to go and speak to her mother about last night. Sighing, Marie pushed her food around her plate and thought about her mother and father. They very rarely had time to themselves, and now that Poppy had put Minerva back on bed rest, they had even less time together and when they were together, they couldn't do much because of Poppy's strict orders. For the first time since finding out she was going to be a big sister, Marie wished that her mother wasn't having the child. Not for her sake. But for her mother's. Marie hung her head low after the thought had passed through her mind and scolded herself for thinking such a thing. Marie pushed her plate away from her and left the Great Hall, heading to charms, but when she got there, her father was waiting for her outside the classroom.

"Dad. What are you doing here?"

"You've been excused from your lessons for the day."

"But –"

"Please, kitten. You're mother's going frantic after she heard what happened last night."

"I'm sorry, dad."

"It's okay, Marie. But I think you're mother wants to hear the whole story."

"Okay, daddy." Marie hung her head and followed her father to their rooms. When they arrived Marie went to her mother and embraced her.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm tired mom."

"I know, sweetie. Do you want to tell me what happened last night?"

"I was so tired after our sessions that I couldn't keep my eyes open. Hermione took me to her rooms and I went to sleep in her arms. I was so tired, yet happy. But, I had a nightmare." Marie got herself onto the bed with her mother and snuggled up to her.

"Do you want to tell me about it, kitten?" Minerva ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, soothing her.

Marie nodded. "Only you though, please."

Minerva nodded and turned to the other two occupants. "Albus, Hermione, would you both mind leaving us for a while?"

"Of course not Minerva." Hermione squeezed Marie's hand and promised her she would see her later.

After the door had closed behind Hermione, Albus sat on the edge of the bed and took Minerva's and Marie's hand. "Are you sure you want me to go kitten?"

Marie nodded and looked at her mother.

"I'll speak to you about it later, Albus."

"Okay, Tabby." Albus pressed a kiss to Marie's forehead and one to Minerva's lips before standing and heading to the living room, leaving his girls to talk.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you with no interruptions. You know what Hermione and dad can be like."

Minerva and Marie shared a giggle. "Yes." Marie snuggled closer to her mother and Minerva held her protectively against her. "Are you going to tell me about this dream of yours then?"

Marie nodded, took a deep breath and grabbed hold of her mother's hand before starting. "It started off happy, like all my other dreams, only this one was slightly different. It was all five of us; me, you, dad, Hermione and a baby girl. We were sitting in the living room. Me and Hermione were sat in front of the fire. You were sat on the sofa cradling the baby while dad was holding you. We were talking about transfiguration and dad had said something that mad you laugh." Marie paused and smiled.

"It was something about you breast feeding." Minerva giggled and once she had calmed down, signaled for her daughter to carry on. "Your laughter rang through the air, but you stopped suddenly. Dad immediately pulled you close and came and held me protectively. Hermione and dad were shielding us from a tall dark figure that was now in the doorway. I couldn't tell who it was at first, but I knew that you knew because you were crying, holding me and my sister closer than you ever have before. I'd left my wand in my chair, but you had yours in your pocket, like you always do. I noticed that the figure was wielding my wand and pointed it at you. They didn't even have to say anything and you were writhing on the floor trying not to scream out in pain so you wouldn't frighten the baby. While I was distracted with trying my best to help you, she cast the same spell on Hermione and dad and the baby –" Marie stopped and quickly wiped away the tears that had started to fall and stopped the ones that were threatening to tumble. Taking another deep breath, Marie continued, "I looked up at the doorway and there was no-one there, just my wand, on the floor. I crawled to the baby and lifted her up, she wasn't breathing and her eyes were white. I turned to Hermione, then dad and they were both starring back at me with unseeing white eyes. Then when I turned to you, you were reaching out to me. I held your hand and said everything was going to be alright. You shook her head told me 'I love you, I always will' and then closed your eyes. But, they snapped open and they were unseeing, like the others." Again Marie stopped. Her mother was holding her tightly to her, her own tears had started to fall and Marie had given up on trying to hold hers back. Taking one last deep breath, she finished telling her mother about the previous night's nightmare.

"I closed my eyes, hoping it wasn't real, but when I opened them, all I saw was your face. It morphed from the happy, loving one I see on a daily basis to the unseeing, pale one that had refused to let go of my hand after you had … I can't get that image out of my head. I keep seeing it every time I close my eyes, or I let my mine wander, or even if I'm alone. I truly hate it mom." Marie finally collapsed in floods of tears. Even the thought of her mother dying was one she didn't want to have. But having to see her pale, unseeing face every time she shut her eyes, even for a second. She hated that she couldn't be in the dark without seeing it. What she had failed to tell her mother was that she had had that dream before, only her mother had lived and held her close while they both cried over the lose of the other three.

"There, there, baby. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Minerva held her daughter and ran her fingers through her hair while whispering comforting words into her ear.

"Are – are you going to tell dad what I told you?"

"There's no need to kitten."

"Daddy?"

"I heard everything." Albus sat on the bed with his angels. Marie was gently pulled onto Albus' lap and Minerva snuggled up to her husband. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm right here, for both of you." Albus pressed a kiss to Marie's forehead and one to Minerva's hair.

Marie rested her head on her dad's chest and reluctantly closed her eyes once her parents had reassured her that they weren't going anywhere and thought about what it would be like to walk.

TBC...


	12. Halloween

**_A/N: My greatest apologises for the dely on posting this chapter. Things just didn't seem to want to go as planned this past week. Thanks to every one that is reading along and also to those of you that have reviewed. They bring a smile to my face ;-)  
_****_Enjoy!_**

* * *

-CHAPTER TWELVE-

**Halloween**

The Halloween feast was amazing! Marie, like so many of the other first years, had never seen so much food before. As always the house elves had out done themselves as it was a holiday and the headmaster always requested that holiday dinners were to be spectacular. Marie sat closest to the teacher's table with her new friend Lily Potter.

Lily was the daughter of Hermione's best friend from school, Ginny Potter. Lily had bright green eyes and red hair. The hair from her mother, and she guessed she got her eyes from her father. Lily was a great friend. She always listened to her and she had the same interests as Marie. But, the best thing to Marie, was the fact that her parents trusted her enough to know about them. Lily helped Marie out around the school and in lessons. Especially in potions. Snape still wasn't being fair to Marie and it was nice to have someone to back her up. Someone other than a staff member that was on her side.

Minerva sat between Albus and Hermione and watched as her daughter talked animatedly with Lily. She smiled as she saw Marie laugh and Lily embrace her half way through their meal.

"You look happy, my dear."

"I am." Minerva smiled at Albus and held his hand. Minerva had finished eating, so both her hands were free.

"Anything in particular making you smile?"

"Marie and Lily."

"Ah yes. I have noticed they have been getting along well." Albus chuckled and carried on eating. After a few mouth fulls, he noticed his wife had stopped eating. "Not hungry, tabby?"

"Not really. I'm not quite sure how much I can keep down. You know I lost breakfast _and_ lunch."

"I know, honey." Albus squeezed Minerva's hand and smiled at her. "How's the little one?"

"Active." Minerva giggle. "She's not stopped all day." Minerva sighed as she felt her little girl kick.

"Let's hope she's calmed down come bed time."

"Let's. I don't think I want another sleepless night." Minerva smiled and turned her attention back to Marie and Lily.

Marie turned to Lily and smiled. "You know, I never asked, what's your favorite subject?"

"Transfiguration by far. You?"

"Transfiguration." Marie smiled.

"You're really good at it. I've never seen anyone do the stuff you do with no wand."

"Apparently I take after my mother and father."

"And that's a bad thing?" Lily had picked up on the slight hint of disappointment in Marie's voice.

"No. It's just that sometimes I wish I was better at say, potions. But mother's not very good at it. I'm pretty much –"

"A carbon copy of Minerva."

"Yes. Who told you that?"

"Hermione. She and my mother are like this." Lily crossed two of her fingers over showing how close they were.

Marie gulped and looked at her mother. Minerva looked back and saw how pale and nervous Marie was looking. So, she got up and went and joined the girls at the table. But, before she had even round the teacher's table, a tall dark figure smashed through the doors to the Great Hall, several dementors behind it. Marie nearly fainted at the sight in front of her.

'_It's the same figure from my dream.' _Marie thought to herself as she absentmindedly backed away to where her mother was.

Minerva put her arms around her daughter and stayed in the mass of children that was quickly filling the front of the hall. The rest of the staff had formed a line between the students and the black shadow-like man. They had all cast a patronus to hold off the dementors and to protect those behind them. Albus stood at the front, his phoenix flying proud in front of everyone.

The dementors quickly fled, leaving the figure alone in the doorway. It swept it's eyes over the crowd. First the teachers then the students cowering behind them. Dark red eyes fell on Minerva and Marie. It swiftly glided towards the pair but came to an abrupt stop in front of Albus.

"Dumbledore." It was a raspy voice that rang clearly through the hall.

Marie buried her head in her mother's chest as Minerva picked her up so she could hold her closer.

"Hannah." Albus growled. "How _dare_ you come here."

"I _dare_ Dumbledore. Because you have something I want." Hannah let her gaze rest on Marie.

"You'll never get it." Albus moved forward and Hannah moved back a few paces. "Now I suggest you remove yourself from the grounds, before you are removed." Albus growled through clenched teeth.

Hannah remained glued to the spot. "You can try old man." She stood there and cackled while her eyes fell upon Marie and Minerva once more.

Several of the teachers followed her gaze and their magic started to crackle in the air. Albus' magic crackle the loudest and the hardest around him and it bounced off the walls. Hannah paled slightly as she felt the power radiating from the headmaster but still refused to move. She had come for one reason and she wasn't leaving until she had got what she had came for.

"_Leave us!" _The voice came from the enchanted ceiling rumbling within the halls of the Hall.

As soon as the professor's had heard the voice they petrified and bound Hannah and Hagrid went and stood over her. Filus accioed, her wand and rendered her defenseless.

"Take her back to Azkaban!" Albus roared as he turned and swept to his girls, whom were now both on the floor crying. Albus silently picked up Marie and put her in her chair, then scooped Minerva up. Marie followed her parents out of the hall and up to their chambers.

Albus placed Minerva on the sofa. He picked Marie up and placed her in her favorite spot in front of the blazing fire. And then he sat himself on the sofa and gently pulled Minerva into his lap and held her while she cried.

Not long after the trio arrived at their chambers, Hermione came in and pulled Marie close, whispering soothing nothings in her ear.


End file.
